Főszerepben a macska?
by shiroiamy
Summary: Egy szép napon a csapat lövésze Zoróról egy jó észrevételt tesz, és most egy nyomozás folyik a Thousand Sunny fedélzetén... Figyelem: ez a történet fordítás az író engedélyezésével.


**Cím:** Főszerepben a macska?  
**Írta:** Snoara  
**Tartalom:** Egy szép napon a csapat lövésze Zoróról egy jó észrevételt tesz, és most egy nyomozás folyik a Thousand Sunny fedélzetén...

**Megjegyzés:** A történet fordítás az író engedélyével. Jó olvasást. :)

Egyike volt azon napoknak, amikor minden jó volt, és senki sem tudott semmi kreatívat csinálni. Sanji egy tálcányi finomságot szolgált fel a két hölgynek, akik élvezték a napsütést. Még Robin is elhanyagolta a drága könyveit.

Usopp a legújabb lőszeres munkája mellett ült, a lövedékek az elem állványban "sültek". Chopper és Luffy mellette ültek. Luffyt érdekelték a lövedékek és az új ital, amit a kis orvos óvatosan kevert a kőcsészében.

Usopp tekintete végigsöpört a fedélzeten, majd megállapodott az alvó kardforgatón. Egy hirtelen ötlet fordult meg a fejében.

- Na, Luffy, Chopper... Nem gondoljátok, hogy Zoro úgy néz ki, mint egy macska vagy hasonló?

A két megkérdezett először rá nézett, majd Zoróra.

- Shishishi! Igazad van! Neko-Zoro!

- He!? Zoro egy macska?! - Chopper álla nagyot koppant.

- Igen! Valóban az! - Usopp átváltott hazudozós üzzemódba.

- Habár honnan tudjuk? - vakarta meg Luffy az arcát.

- Chopper, olyan a szaga, mint a macskának? - kérdezte Usopp. Chopper a "ritka marimo macska" felé fordult, és körbeszimatolt.

- Nos?

- Um, nem vagyok biztos benne... Nem találkoztam sok macskával, így nem tudom, hogy kifejezetten milyen illatuk van, de egyszer valaki azt mondta, hogy kicsit édeskés a szaguk.

- És mi van Zoro szagával? - mutatott rá Luffy.

Még több szimatolás.

- Olyan szaga van, mint a sakénak, ó, és a kardfényezőnek. Gondolom, ez valamennyire édes? És... - szippantás - ...igen!

- Mi az? - A két fiú mohón várta az elemzést.

- Méz és Zoro.

- Méz? - Usopp Luffyra nézett, aki visszanézett rá. - Zoro?

- Igen. Nem erősen, de... mint egy maradvány, azt hiszem.

- Yosh! - Luffy kinyitott tenyerébe csapott. - Kiderítjük, hogy vajon Zoro egy Nekomarimo-e!

- Igenis, kapitány!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Kicsivel később, amikor Sanji vacsorához hívta őket, Luffy, Usopp és mögöttük Chopper, szinte berobbantak az ajtón. Mindegyikük őrülten vihogott, mintha egy nagy titkuk lenne. Valahogyan Zorónak az a benyomása támadt, hogy ezalatt őt nézik.

- Oi, oi, ez alkalommal mi szabadult el a fejetekben? Ti hárman a frászt hozzátok rám.

- Semmi.

- Nem, semmi sem.

- Egyáltalán semmi~.

Nami leizzadt a válaszokat hallva.

- Most komolyan, mit terveztek?

- Ne aggódj, Nami! Nem fogjuk tönkretenni a Sunnyt.

- Ez... megnyugtató... - Sanji szemöldöke megrándult.

- Jobban is teszitek, ha nem! - kiáltotta cápafogakkal Franky.

Zoro egy ideig még figyelte a triót, mielőtt egy vállrándítással elintézte. Nem mondaná, hogy paranoiás, de... már sok mindent átélt az agyatlan kapitányuk miatt, beleértve a vicceket is. Ha valamit csinálni akarnak...

Nos, majd átrúgja a nyomorúságos seggüket a korláton.

- Zoro, melyik jobb: a hal vagy a brokkoli? - kérdezte véletlenszerűen Luffy.

- Ehh? Ki szereti a brokkolit?

- Én igen! - mondta jókedvűen Chopper. Zoro felemelte a tányérját, és átlapátolta a zöld fenyegetést a rénszarvas tányérjára.

- Hé, tuskóagyú... MÉGIS MIT GONDOLSZ, MIT CSINÁLSZ!? - Sanji megrúgta a fejét, és hamarosan egy újabb verekedés alakult ki. Nami kirúgta őket a konyhából; már elege volt a sok esztelenségből.

Luffy Chopperhez fordult, aki elővett egy összehajtogatott lapot a kalapja alól. Usopp adott neki egy ceruzát, és a rénszarvas bejelölt valamit a papíron. Luffy szélesen vigyorgott.

- Igazad volt, Chopper! Olyan sok mindent tudsz!

- Ne hízelegj, te barom! Egyáltalán nem tesz boldoggá~!

- Pedig boldognak látszol... - mondta Usopp pléhpofával.

- Amúgy mit csináltok? - Nami próbálta meglesni a papírt.

- SEMMIIIIIIIT! - kiáltotta Chopper, és rekordidő alatt eltüntette azt. Naminak nem volt elég ideje, hogy meglássa mi az. Magában mosolyogva azt gondolta, aranyos volt, ugyanakkor furdalta a kíváncsiság.

- Ne~? Miért nem mutatjátok meg Nami-neesannak?

- Menj innen! - mutatott rá Usopp.

- Igen! Nami-neesan nem láthatja a különleges listánkat!

- MOST MONDTAD EL NEKI!

- NE HÍVD ŐT NEE-SANNAK!

CSAPÁS

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

(később a gyengélkedőn)

- Igazad volt! Szereti a halat! Ő egy macska! - kuncogott Luffy.

- Á, nem... mindegyiket ki kell pipálnunk a listáról! - koppintotta meg az említett listát Chopper. Az utolsó előtti sorba ez volt írva: Macskák - halat esznek V.

- Melyik legyen a következő?

- Ez itt! Ez itt!

- Nem, Luffy, szerintem inkább ennek kellene lennie.

- De, de, de! - duzzogott a kapitány.

- Több esélyünk van arra, hogy ezt megláthassuk ma, mivel egész éjjel ő van megfigyelésen - magyarázta Usopp.

- Micsoda? Miért egész éjjel? - kérdezte elgondolkodva Chopper.

- Talán csak szeret fent lenni egész éjszaka?

- Á, nem tudom. Gyerünk, emberek! El kell foglalnunk a helyünket!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Zoro kilépett a fedélzetre (Végre! Mi van ezzel a hajóval? Olyan, mint egy kibaszott útvesztő!), és csodálva nézte a félhold által fehérbe boruló tengert. Nem volt csöpögős, mint az a szarszemöldökű szakács, de ő is felismeri a szépséget, amikor látja. Csak azt nem érti, hogy miért kellene italt felszolgálnia neki...

A gondolatai hirtelen megtörtek meghallván a zörgést. Mozdulatlanná dermedve próbálta megállapítani a betörő helyét. Talán patkány? A szakács nem szívesen hallaná ezt.

Megint hallotta!

- Gyerünk, mutasd meg a rusnya pofádat Zoro bácsinak... - suttogta, és körbesétált a fedélzeten, keresve a forrást, miközben egész idő alatt fogta a Wado markolatát.

Ez alkalommal egy NAGY botlást hallott a ligetben. Őrült futásba kezdett... és semmit sem látott. Habár volt ott egy elhagyott üveggolyó (grafit gömb...?), ami közel állt ahhoz, hogy beleguruljon egy repedésbe. Felvette, mielőtt a hajó gyengéd ringatózása elmozdítja a helyéről, és kiadná azt az idegesítő whhhiiiiirrrrrrrlllll... hangot, amikor forog. Megszemlélte egy kicsit, mielőtt átdobta a korláton.

- Mi az? - Zoro megélesítette a hallását.

- ...Hiiiiiirrrrrrlllll...

- Ó, ez már... - motyogott néhány goromba dolgot, és tovább vadászott a kóbor kellemetlenkedőre. Az az ördög sokkal fürgébb, mint gondolta. Futnia kell utána, és közben tudta, hogy úgy néz ki, mint egy idióta.

- Az Isten verjen meg, hagyd abba a menekülést, te korcs!

*vihogás*

- Mi? - Csúszva megállt, és csendben maradt, hogy meghallja a betolakodót. - Oké, ki a pokol szórakozik velem!?

- !

- TUDOM, HOGY OTT VAGY! - kiáltotta. Felkapta a golyót, és a hang irányába dobta.

Majdnem.

Az a szaros golyó elgurult előle, mielőtt megfoghatta volna.

Az ajtó, ami a hajó mélyére vezet, halk nirrk-kel kinyílt, és Robin lépett ki rajta.

- Ma este elég energikus vagy, ken-san, de navigátor-san üzeni, hogy személyesen fog feljönni, ha nem fejezed be a "hülyéskedést ebben az istentelen órában". Én magam is fáradt vagyok. - Egy hátborzongatóan sötét aura vette körül, ami nyomatékosította a fenyegetését.

- H-Hai... De nem tudom elkapni azt a nyavalyás guruló labdát...

Egy pöccintéssel az extra kezével, Robin elkapta, és ez alkalommal sikeresen csatlakozott az óceánhoz. Rámosolygott, majd megfordult és elment.

- Ilyen egyszerű, huh...? - és Zoro megdörzsölte a nyakát. Bosszús volt, mivel segítségre volt szüksége.

Aztán hallott valamit. Olyan halk volt, hogy alig hallotta a széltől... de meghallotta. Settenkedve körözött az akadályok körül, mint egy nindzsa (vúúú!), odament egy készlet ládához, ahonnan a zaj hallatszott. Készenlétben állt, várt két hosszú másodpercig, és lecsapott...

- Ehh? Senki sem?! - Felállt, és zavartan beletúrt rövid zöld hajába. - Á, mindegy...

Aztán elkezdett azon gondolkodni, vajon elmozdítsa-e a ládákat, és elfelejtette az egész éjszakai kalandot.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Reggel Sanji, aki mindig elsőnek kelt fel, a kardforgatót egy elkóborolt hordó mellett összegömbölyödve találta, és mélyen aludt. Zoro úgy kapaszkodott bele, mintha az élete múlna rajta, és nem engedte el. Sanji próbálta felkelteni, és oldalba bökte a cipője elejével.

- Oi, oi, mit gondolsz, mi a fenét csinálsz? Kelj fel, idióta.

HORKANTÁS

- Azt mondtam... - hátrahúzta a lábát -, kelj FEL, TE HÜLYE!

- YOW! MI A POKOL, DARTSARCÚ?!

- Egy friss vizű hordóba kapaszkodsz. Ha már így alakult, hozd be - és a szakács besétált a konyhába, otthagyva egy magában füstölgő Zorót.

- Ki halt meg és léptetett elő téged? - Akármi is, mégis felemelte a hordót a vállára, és követte Sanjit.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Luffy arca volt az első, amit Chopper reggel meglátott.

- UVVVÁÁÁÁÁ!

- 'Reggelt, Chopper! Csinálhatjuk most?

- Ungh... mennyi az idő...?

- Szerintem túl korán. - Usopp közelebb csúszott a földön, ahova a függőágyról leesett. Chopper felsóhajtott, és megdörzsölte a szemét, mielőtt turkálni kezdett a párnahuzatban.

- Nos, mit tanultunk múlt éjjel? - kérdezte a rénszarvas, és Usopp megtalálta a tollat.

- Azt, hogy Zorónak emberfeletti hallása van?

- Luffy, ez helytelen megfogalmazás - mondta a lövész. Chopper bólintott.

- A "Zoro" és az "emberfeletti" semmilyen formában nem szerepelhet egy mondatban, soha. Zoro egy szörnyeteg, lehetséges, hogy démon. Vagy macska.

- Whoa! Király! - A papír fölé görnyedtek, és megvitatták a tartalmát.

- Ez a rész itt... Nos, ez minden bizonnyal igaz! Ment az üveggolyók után! - mondta Usopp mindentudóan. - Zoro játszik a guruló tárgyakkal.

- Mi a helyzet a szalaggal? Én szalagot húztam magam után, ha egy macskával akartam harcolni! - kuncogott Luffy, és a társai leizzadtak. Mi köze van ennek bármihez is?

- Hm, mi van ezzel? Tényként tudjuk, hogy szokott szundítani. Ezt nem kell letesztelni.

- Igen, tudom. - Luffy megdörzsölte az arcát. - De "csavarog" is?

- Ezt, kapitány, meg kell néznünk.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

- Rendben, srácok! Közeledünk egy szigethez, és a kinézetéből ítélve van egy tengerészeti bázis a városban - mondta Nami a csapatnak, akik a fedélzeten gyűltek össze. A sziget, amihez közeledtek, egy nyári sziget volt. És a "város" alatt "világvárost" értett.

- Juhúú! Megyünk a... Huh? Mi is a neve, Nami? - kérdezte Luffy.

- Dumbull.

- Yosh! Dumbullba!

- JUPÍÍÍ! - ujjongott Chopper, Franky pedig beállt egy pózba.

- És akkor enni fogunk!

A hajó a sziget északi részéhez úszott, a sziklák biztonságába. Robin beleegyezett, hogy a hajón marad, így a többiek szabadon ellóghattak.

- Chopper, segítesz nekem a bevásárlásnál? - kérdezte Sanji.

- Um... - A kis rénszarvas esetlennnek tűnt, és Luffy melléje ugrott. Kezét a nagy, rózsaszín kalapra tette.

- Nem! Ma nem tud kaját hordozni~!

- Mi? Mi lehet fontosabb, mint az ennivalód? - A szakács felhúzta körkörös szemöldökét, és még Nami és Zoro is megállt. Franky már korábban elment, hogy összeszedje a szükséges utánpótlást a Sunnyra (az utolsó vihar kicsit megtépázta a hajót, és egy ideiglenes foltoznivaló maradt rajta, annak ellenére, hogy ádámfából készült).

- Hé, Luffy, beteg vagy, vagy micsoda? - Nami teljesen döbbent volt. Luffy nem törődik az étellel!

- Na, majd eszek később.

- NEM EZ A LÉNYEG!

- Mindegy, én megyek. - A zöldhajú kardforgató intett a kezével, és megfordult, hogy induljon. Sanji azonnal magához tért.

- Ó, nem, kizárt! Te jössz velem, ha Chopper nem tud!

- Mi a fene? Miért nem Usoppot viszed magaddal?

- Nincs itt.

- Vak vagy? Itt van... mellettünk... - Csak most vette észre, hogy egyedül van a szakácsal, és tenyerével frusztráltan betakarta a szemét.

- Ja. Gyerünk, gyerünk, málhás szamár.

- Fogd be.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A város nagy volt, és nyüzsgött az élettől és a mindennapi zajoktól. Nami szünetet tartott egy utcai kávéházban, és egy idősebb asszonnyal beszélgetett. Elmondta neki, hogy a város hogyan működik, és, hogy igazából négy rétegre lett építve: Felső Berek, Föld-szint, Alsó Város és Kanális.

- Kik azok a nem ép elméjűek, akik a kanálisba laknak? - kérdezte Nami.

- Azok, akik elveszett kincseket és veszélyt keresnek - felelte egy mosoly kíséretében a hölgy. - Minden, amit a vízrendszerbe dobsz, ott lent jön ki. Habár, ha a te helyedben lennék, nem mennék oda.

- Miért?

- Mivel a városnak ott nincs igazán földje, minden vadállat és szörny odament.

- Milyen bájos - mondta sértődötten Nami. Elnézett a kávéző kis bejárata felé, és magába szívta a nyugodt légkört.

- Az biztos, hogy kellemes ez a hely - jegyezte meg.

- Á, igen, az! Egész életemben itt éltem, és az unokáim is! Hm, az az egy persze kiment a tengerre, de... - A nő hamarosan elmerült az emlékeiben, és Nami vonakodva fizetett a kávéért, majd elment.

Még mindig kevés tintája volt, és új papírokra is szüksége van. Rejtély, hogy mi történt a legutóbbival, de lenne rá egy jó tippje. Ezen gonolkodva belépett a megfelelő üzletbe, és enyhén mérgesen hagyta el.

- Mi a fene van azokkal az árakkal?! A papír és a tinta nem veszélyeztetett dolgok ezen a világon!

Dagályos beszéde hirtelen félbeszakadt, amikor valami nagyon ismerősett látott. Vagyis inkább három valamit.

- Mit csináltok?

- JAAAAAJ! ELKAPTAK MINKET!

- AUGH!

- Ó, várj, ez csak Nami. Ne is törődj vele.

BUMM

Usopp, Luffy és Chopper is kiérdemelt a fejére egy ütést.

- NE KIABÁLJATOK BELE A FÜLEMBE!

- Shhh! - Hirtelen három pár kéz rántotta be Namit a sarok mögé, ahol eddig megbújtak. Körülbelül egy perccel később a kapitány kikukucskált, és megerősítette, hogy biztonságban vannak. Usopp leengedte a kezét navigátoruk szájáról.

- Mit csináltok? - kérdezte újra.

- Uhh... - A kis rénszarvas kényelmetlenül feszengett.

- Nindzsásat játszunk! - válaszolt helyette Luffy. Nami leizzadt.

- Ó, tényleg...?

- Igen! Majdnem tönkretetted a Nagyszerű Supernindzsa Usopp Kapitány szupertitkos küldetését!

- Én vagyok a kapitány!

- Ahhaa - mondta lassan Nami, és felemelte az egyik szemöldökét.

- Hé! Lemaradunk! - jegyezte meg Chopper.

- Akkor menjünk!

- Hé, az ott nem Zoro? - kérdezte a lány, de a másik három már sehol sem volt.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Fránya sziget, akárki is döntötte el, hogy ilyenre építsék, remélhetőleg hosszú ideig és agóniában fog örökké a pokolban szenvedni. Alig tíz perce még Sanjival volt, és amikor kitért egy csapat ember elől, elvesztette szem elől a mágikus szemöldökűt.

Most még jobban el volt veszve, kezében három táska étellel és két ládával a vállán.

És valaki fél órája követi őt. Sanji semmit sem vett észre, így ő nem hozta fel.

Bosszantó kezdett lenni.

Hümmögve és felgyorsítva a lépteit, félretolta a zavaró érzést, és visszatért a szakács keresésére.

Á? Egy szép utca, amit használhat útja lerövidítésére... Yosh! Erre!

Elindult a jobbján lévő egyenes úton, és elért egy nagyon gyanús sikátorba szigetnyi kukával és szemeteszsákokkal. Visszabámult egy mocskos... állatra, ami csúnya pillantásokat lövelt feléje.

- Mi a szar bajod van? - kérdezte érzelemmentesen.

Sétált. És még sétált.

...

...

- A FENÉBE EZZEL A HELLYEL!

- Oi, marimo! Hova tűntél el? - Sanji volt az. Zoro megfordult, és meglátta őt. Két táskát vitt a legutóbbi vásárlásból. Valahogyan visszakerült a fő utcára.

- Eltévedtél?

- NEM TÉVEDTEM EL!

- Á, eltévedtél.

- Nem igaz!

- Mondhatod ezt, de az igazság nyilvánvaló. Készen vagyunk a vásárlással, úgyhogy azt hiszem, visszavezetem a nyomorúságos zöld seggedet a hajóhoz. - Hangosan felsóhajtott, és bosszantóan vigyorgott a cigarettája mögül.

- NEM TÉVEDTEM EL! Ennek a hülye helynek a hibája... - Cammogva elindult, és a másik mögött sétált tovább.

- Nehogy elkezdj sírni, mert nem maradok veled.

- ELÉG VOLT! - Zoro kihúzta a kardjait, és eldobta a táskákat.

- Hé! Ne dobd el azokat! Teme...! - Sanji elfogadta a kihívást. A harcuknak Nami vetett véget.

- Hol voltatok?! - kérdezte fogcsikorgatva.

- Nami-swaaan! Ez az idióta kardforgató eltévedt, úgyhogy próbáltam neki segíteni, de ő...

- Igen, igen, igen, ne mondd tovább. Elmegyünk, mivel a log átállt.

A városon át visszamentek a hajóhoz, Zoro csak kétszer kóválygott el. Sanji mindkét alkalommal megfogta a haramakijánál, és ettől ő egyre idegesebb lett. A hajónál még egyszer megrántotta, még ha nem is a rossz irányba ment. Még ő is tudta: nemsokára fellép a Sunnyra vezető stégre.

- Túlfeszíted a húrt, szerető fiú! - méregette őt Zoro ellenségesen.

- Ó, csak biztos akartam lenni, hogy a jó helyre mész. - Lusta, széles mosoly terült szét az arcán.

- Mi folyik itt? Ma hihetetlenül idegesítő vagy.

- Semmi. Csak...

- Micsoda?

- Ehhh... ó, nézd csak! Nami-san engem hív! Megyek, angyalom~!

Zoro zavartan sétált fel a hajóra. Sanji csaknem elfutott előle?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Újra a gyengélkedőn, Luffy kipipálta azt a sort, amit aznap bebizonyítottak: Macskák - alszanak és csavarognak V. Usopp kivette Luffy kezéből, és becsúsztatta a tollat a zsebébe. Chopper bepalackozta az új gyógyszerét, mivel az előző adag valamiért penészes lett.

- És most?

- Ezt! - Luffy rámutatott a kedvencére a listán.

- Nem vagyok teljesen biztos benne... nagyon rossz dologhoz vezethet, ha úgy reagál rá, mint egy igazi macska.

- Aww - duzzogott Luffy. - De valamikor le kell majd tesztelnünk! Rajta van a listán!

- Ja, miért nem esünk túl rajta minél hamarabb? - noszogatta őt Usopp.

- Hát... meglátom, mit tehetek. Addig is... nézzétek ezt, mit gondoltok? - mutatott rá Chopper egy másik sorra a patájával, alulról a negyedikre.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

- Ooooi, Zoroooo!

- Mi az, Luffy?

- Ha most beleugranék a tengerbe, utánam ugranál? - Ezzel elérte, hogy a kardoforgató szemehéjai felpattanjanak.

- Te micsoda?! - Látta, hogy a fiú a korláton ül, a lábait a tenger felett lóbálja. Felállt, és melléje lépkedett. - Mi a fenére gondolsz?! Öngyilkos hajlamaid vannak?!

- Uh, nem... Csak kérdeztem egy egyszerű, mindennapi kérdést.

- Ez nem volt mindennapi.

- Hnn... Megtennéd?

- Kénytelen lennék. Elmerülnél, mint egy horgony. - Zoro fújtatott egyet, és összefonta a karjait. Luffy elgondolkodónak tűnt.

- Ha nem ugranék be... akkor is bemennél?

- Nem, akkor nem.

- Ó... miért nem?

- Mert nem szeretem az időmet fecsérelni - mondta, és visszament az előző helyére a fedélzeten (igen... mintha az nem lenne időpocsékolás...).

Luffy mosolygott a kalapja alatt, a szemei csillogtak. Usopp és Chopper az egyik sarok mögött bújtak meg, és nézték az eseményeket. A rénszarvas elővette a listát, a lövész a tollat, és kipipálták: "Macskák - nem szeretik a vizet".

Az ennivaló elkészült, és ők hárman egyenesen az asztalhoz mentek, ami már meg volt terítve.

- El a kezekkel, te szaros kapitány!

- Éhes vagyok!

- Várd meg, míg mindenki az asztalnál lesz!

- De most vagyok éhes!

- Ugyanez vonatkozik rád is, szaros orr! - dörmögte Sanji, de a viselkedése 180 fokos fordulatot vett, amikor a nőkhöz fordult kiszolgálni őket. - Itt vannak a tányérjaitok, szépségeim~!

- Köszönjük, Sanji-kun - köszönte meg Nami, és Robin köszönetképpen röviden rámosolygott. A szakács ott helyben elolvadt.

Zoro sokat késett, és Sanji ráförmedt, mondva, hogy az édes kedveseinek várniuk kellett. Ezt verekedés követte, de Nami leállította őket. Luffy egyik ujját a szájához tette, hogy az asztalnál ülők maradjanak csöndben, amikor valamit Zoro tányérjára csempészett. Franky mosolygott, de letörölte a képéről a vigyort, amikor a férfiak visszaültek a helyükre. Luffynak nehezére esett nem elcsenni a fertőzött tányért, miközben szegény kis kísérleti patkányuk megette az ételt, majd elment. Chopper nem bírta tovább visszatartani a vihogását, és ezzel megtörte a másik kettőt is.

- Rendben, mit csináltatok ti ketten? Láttalak Luffy! Mi volt az? - kérdezte Nami

- Micsoda? - Sanji össze volt zavarodva.

- Úgy tűnik, Luffy hozzátett valamit kardforgató-san ételéhez - kuncogott Robin. Nem tudta, hogy mi volt a tányéron, de tudta, Sanji miért reagált úgy, ahogy. A szőke belepüfölte Luffyt az ádámfa padlóba.

- Te KORCS! SOSE PISZKÁLD A FŐZTÖMET!

- Uaaaah! - ordított Luffy, és amikor a szakács végzett, elment megkeresni Zorót.

- Oi, szaros háromkardos, merre vagy?

- Mit akarsz? - jött a mogorva hang alóla.

- Ó, csak látni akartam, hogy a csúnya képed ott van, ahol lennie kell. - Rágyújtott egy cigire, jobban érezve magát, hogy a másik nem esett holtan össze.

- Rendben... vagyok - jött az erőltetett válasz. Sanji keze megállt, és akarattal nyugodt mozgásra bírta a végtagjait, ahogyan arra sétált, ahol Zoro a falnak volt támaszkodva, mint...

Támaszkodás helyett inkább a földön hevert elterpeszkedve, és az arca fel volt hevülve.

- Hé, rendben vagy ott? - kérdezte Sanji. - Meg fogom ölni azt a gumiseggű szaralakot!

- Igen. Csak... talán kicsit melegem van.

A séf felhúzta a szemöldökét.

- Lázad van?

- Sose vagyok beteg, fenébe... - nyafogta. Az isten szerelmére, nyafogott! Sanji elejtette a cigit, és elgyúrta, mielőtt Zoróhoz ment, és felsegítette őt. A kardforgató egészen ránehezedett, a szemei kitágultak. Lihegett, és a bőre a nyakánál lázasan forró volt. Elindultak a gyengélkedő felé, néha falakba vagy ajtóba vagy bármi másba ütköztek, ami a látókörükben volt.

Sanji felsóhajtott. Ez majdnem olyan volt, mint hazavinni egy részeg embert.

- Hoppá, nem arra. - Elnavigálta Zorot az akvárium bejáratától. Ugyanolyan reménytelen volt a tájékozódásban, mint mindig, ez olyasmi, amit sem láz, sem gyógyszer nem tud helyrehozni. Besegítette őt a gyengélkedő ágyára, elvette a kardokat, és óvatosan letette oldalra. Tudta, hogy Zoro legnagyobb kincsei voltak. Aztán lerántotta a haramakit és a felsőjét, szeme a hosszú sebre tévedt. Ott volt, amikor megkapta. - Akármit is mondasz, még mindig egy őrült köcsög vagy.

Zoro mondott - jobban mondva nyögött - valamit a párnába.

- Mi? Nem hallom, amikor az a sok moha eltakarja az arcodat. - Sanjinak muszáj volt kimondania.

- Azt mondtam, te fasz, hogy baszd meg - tekintett rá haragosan a piros arcából. - Nnnnh...

A szakács kiadott egy megkönnyebbült kuncogást, hogy a másik úgy beszél, mint általában. Aztán morogni kezdett:

- Kikötözöm azt a szaros kölyköt, mint egy rostélyost, átitatom páccal és átvetem a korláton.

- Miért? Átette magát a lakaton?

- Nem, de... - Sanji lenyelte a szavait. Ha elmondaná, hogy aggódott Zoroért, a férfi később a képébe vágná. - Ő... babrált a főztömmel.

- És most aggódsz miattam. Milyen aranyos. - Zoro féloldalasan elmosolyodott. Ilyen átlátszó volt?

- Fulladj meg az egódtól, szaros köcsög - zsémbeskedett az orra alatt, és sietősen elhagyta a gyengélkedőt. Az a kipirult arc az önelégült kifejezéssel, a bizalmas hang, a ködös tekintet...

Tompította a kiáltását a kabátujjával, és érezte az ellenállhatatlan erőt, hogy a fejét a falba verje, hogy kiverje belőle ezt a képet.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

- Ez unalmas volt - állapította meg Usopp. A fiúk hálótermében voltak, egy felfordított kanapéból, párnákból, és takarókból álló várban, és gyertya fénye mellett dolgoztak a listán.

- Nem láttuk, hogy mit csinált! - nyafogott Luffy. Egy jeges zacskót tartott a megvert arcán.

Chopper gondolataiba merült; egyik pata az állán, a szeme szinte lyukakat égetett a papírra.

- Min gondolkodol olyan erősen? - vette észre Usopp.

- Hát... két egyforma bödön állt egymás mellett a polcon.. és lehetséges, hogy véletlenül a másikat vettem el.

A másik kettő nyugtalanul összenézett.

- Mérgező volt? - kérdezte Luffy, majd elakadt a lélegzete. - Ó, nem! Megöltem Zorót!

- Nem, nem volt az! Nem tartanék ilyen dolgokat szem előtt! Nem. Része volt az új, erősebb fájdalomcsillapítónak, amit készítettem. Habár, a növény közeli rokonságban áll a macskamentával.

- Szupermacskamenta? - billentette félre a fejét Luffy.

- Ó! Már értem! - ütötte meg Usopp a tenyerét. - Zoro nem egy egyszerű macska, hanem egy SZUPER macska! Így a szupermacskáknak szupermacskamentára van szükségük!

- Igen! - Chopper szeme csillagokat szórt, boldogan a magyarázattól. - Zoro egy szupermacska! De aggódom... Az a növény működhet afro...

- Hé, ne aggódj! Amíg nem öli meg őt, addig minden rendben van! - nyugtatgatta Luffy a rénszarvast.

- Mmh. Hát, meg kell néznem, hogy jól van-e. Sziasztok. - Chopper jó éjszakát kívánt, és kimászott az erődből.

Usopp Luffyhoz fordult.

- És most?

A fiú gondolkodott egy percig, majd gyorsan felállt, és Chopper után ment, félredobálva a párnákat.

- Chopper, várj!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Zoro természetesen elaludt a gyengélkedő ágyán. A feje kótyagos volt, az emlékei nem tiszták, mint egy másnapos reggelen, csak a gyilkos fejfájás nélkül.

A falon lógó óra alapján vagy éjjel tizenegy volt vagy délelőtt tizenegy. Akárhogy is, fel kell kelnie és innia valamit, mert a torka olyan száraz volt, mint az Alabasta sivatag.

Felkapta a kardjait, és támolyogva az ajtóhoz ment. Viharos idő van vagy ő ilyen?

Végre elérte a konyhát, és felhajtott egy üveg vizet (dehidratáltságra az alkohol nem bölcs dolog, ennyit még ő is tudott), és elindult kifele a konyhából, amikor észrevett egy letakart tányért az asztalon. Mi lehet benne?

Megvonta a vállát, és levette a tetejét.

_Sütemény?_ - Rápislogott a sokféle csokoládés szeletre. - _Várjunk, sütemény van ezen a hajón, és senki sem ette még meg? ... Mérgezett?_

Egy darabig farkasszemet nézett a tányér süteménnyel, mielőtt észrevette, milyen butaság is ez. Sütik a konyhában, nagy ügy? Ha mérgezett, majd megöli a szakácsot. Szellemként. Vagy másként.

Felvett egy marékkal, visszatette rá a bádogfóliát, mielőtt ellépett mellőle, és betömte őket a szájába. Már a fedélzeten volt, amikor végre észrevette, mi bajuk van.

- GHAA! - Lángok csaptak fel a szájából. Kivágódott egy ajtó, Sanji állt ott.

- AHA! Most elkaptalak, Luf... ó, a francba...

- 'I A 'ENE, SZA'ÁCS! KI 'INÁ' O'AN SÜ'IT, A'I 'IÉGETI A' AGYA'AT! (=Mi a fene, szakács! Ki csinál olyan sütit, ami kiégeti az agyamat!)

Csatározásuk folytatódott, míg csapatuk minden egyes tagja fel nem ébredt és a fedélzetre nem jött, hogy megnézzék mi folyik ott. Mindegyikük nyűgös volt, kivéve Luffyt, aki mellesleg mindig energikusnak tűnt.

- Mi a jó poklot csináltok ti ketten?! - sziszegte Nami, mint egy mérgezett kígyó. - Azon nyomban megöllek titeket, ha nem kezdetek el beszélni!

- Félelmetes - jegyezte meg Franky, kényszeredett mosolyt csalva Robin arcára, és Usopp bólintott.

- A sü'iei 'egp'óbál'ak 'egö'ni! (=A sütiei megpróbáltak megölni!) - mutatott Zoro az egyik kardjával Sanjira. A harmadik kard a tokjában pihent, mert, nos, égő szájjal fogni eléggé fájdalmas lenne.

- Sanji, mit...?

- Nami-san, azok a süteményeket Luffynak szántam visszavágóként... - A férfi szégyenlősen megdörzsökte a nyakát, és a lábát húzogatta a padlón.

- Nem érdekel! Túl korán van még az ilyen szarságokhoz! Menjetek aludni! Nem, te nem, Usopp! A te műszakod jön! - mutatott Nami a céllövőre, mielőtt még sikerült volna elosonnia.

Chopper elrángatta Sanjit és Zorot a gyengélkedőre, hogy elláthassa őket. Adott Zoronak egy kenőcsöt, aminek noha nem volt valami finom íze, de mégis csodákat művelt. Amikor elégedett lett és elment, a rénszarvas Sanji megszámlálhatatlan vágásaira tért át, amik főleg a karján voltak, de néhány az arcát is átszántotta.

- Hűha, nagyon mérges lehetett - húzta össze a szemöldökét Chopper.

- Az a hülye nyúlkaja, csak úgy kószál a konyhában, és eszi a süteményt...

- Nem szoktál ilyet csinálni, Sanji.

Felsóhajtott, és szabad kezével megdörzsölte a szemét.

- Tudom, és mielőtt megtettem, erkölcsileg vitába szálltam magammal. Francba, úgy nézek ki, mintha egy szaros macskával birkóztam volna...

Chopper hegyezte a füleit, a patái mozdulatlanná dermedtek, és felkapta a fejét, hogy a szakácsra nézzen.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Két alak fékezett le a fedélzeten, majd kezdett el felmászni a létrán az árbockosárba. Zoro súlyzói a földön hevertek, amitől a hely edzőteremnek is tűnt megfigyelőhely mellett. Az ablakok mögül fény szűrődött ki, tudatva, hogy Usopp ott van.

A tolóajtó kinyílt, és Luffy és Chopper lépett be a szobába.

- Usopp! Usopp! - kiabálta az utóbbi - Találd ki, mit mondott Sanji!

- Uh, mit? - hunyorgott a fiú.

Luffy elvigyorodott, és összeütötte a kezét.

- Azt mondta... mit is mondott?

- Azt, hogy úgy nézett ki, "mintha egy macskával birkózott volna"! - szedte elő Chopper a kis papírt, és letette a földre. Usopp mosolygott, és elővette a tollat. Sietve a lista azon pontjához tekertek, ami azt írta "Macskák - éles karmaik vannak", és kipipálták.

- Most már csak ez a négy maradt, és ez a három eléggé összefügg egymással, tehát... hogy fogjuk ezt letesztelni? - kérdezte a céllövő.

- Én... nem tudom. Még sosem láttam egy macskát sem ezt csinálni, csak hallottam róla... - mondta Chopper szemöldökráncolva.

- Én igen - emelte fel a kezét Luffy. - Olyan, mintha hányni akarnának, de aztán kijön ez a nyálkás, szőrös...

- Uvv, ne mondd tovább! - húzta a hosszú orrát Usopp.

- Úgy nézett ki, mint egy egér!

- Mi van, ha rossz egér volt? - tűnődött Chopper.

- Van olyan étel, ami nem jó? - ingatta összezavarodottan a fejét a kapitány.

- Fogd be! - szólt rá Usopp.

- A macskák azért köhögnek fel szőrlabdákat, mert tisztára nyalják magukat. Emlékeztek, hogy nem szeretik a vizet? Tehát, amikor nyalják magukat a szájukba kerül a szőrük, az pedig a gyomrukba megy... - magyarázta az orvos.

- Akkor... - kezdte Luffy. - Zoro nyalogatja magát?

- ...

- ...

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Egy átlagos vihar tört rájuk, ami villámokkal sújtotta a Sunny környékét. Egy kicsit csepergett az eső, de máskülönben csak nyirkos volt az idő, ami Usopp haját még göndörebbé tette, és a nedvesség rátelepedett minden elérhető felületre. Az ég tartotta szürke állapotát, noha a nehezén fél óra alatt túl voltak, amitől az időjárás borúsnak hatott. Ez mindegyikükre hatással volt, elcsendesítve őket, és összezsúfolódtak a meleg konyhában, várva, hogy Sanji elkészüljön a teával. Nami kibámult az ablakon, habár úgy tűnt, a gondolatai mérföldekkel odébb vannak. Az idióta hármas Robinnal kártyázott, aki magára vállalta a bíró szerepét a kisebb viták elrendezése végett. Franky, valamilyen lehetetlen ok miatt, kint volt.

Zoro a szék helyett a földön ült a fal előtt, és mélyen aludt.

- Nami-swaaan, Robin-chwaaan! Olyan pompásan néztek ma ki~! - turbékolta Sanji, és elkezdte az asztalra hordani a poharakat. Rárivallt Luffyra, Chopperre és Usoppra, hogy tegyék el a kártyákat. Robin kiment szólni Frankynak, és felrázta Namit, amikor elhaladt mellette.

Amikor mindenki az asztal körül ült, kivéve Zorót, Sanji kihozta az utolsó tálcát, amin külön tányérokon sütemények voltak, mellettük kanalakkal.

Találjátok ki, mi történt?

Pontosan az.

Sanji fürge lábai és gyors reflexei ellenére sem tudta megakadályozni, hogy megakadjon Zoro lábaiban. A tálca a kezéből felrepült, és mindenki rettentő kíváncsian nézte, ahogy minden a kardforgatón landol, aki éppen időben kelt fel ahhoz, hogy telibe az arcába kapja a tejszínhabot és a különböző összevágott gyümölcsöket. A kanalak lágy csengéssel estek a padlóra.

Egy szempillantás alatt elkezdtek egymással kiabálni, és Zoro bosszúból elkezdte Sanji hajára kenni a habot. Luffy elkiáltotat magát "Kajacsata!", és abban a pillanatban Robin már kint is volt az ajtón, magával húzva Namit.

Egy óra kiabálás és undorító röhögés után elcsöndesedtek. A piszkos konyhában Sanji munkára fogta a malacokat, és elkezdte letisztítani a széket, amelyik eltört a sütteményháborúban. Luffy hangosan nyafogott, és Usopp bepróbálkozott egy borzasztó hazugsággal egy betegségéről, ami megakadályozta, hogy a felmosórongy közelébe menjen.

- Te is, Klorofil! - mutatott Sanji a törött széklábbal a kardforgatóra. Frankynak később meg kell majd javítania.

- Fogd be, te barom! El akarom tüntetni magamról a süteményt!

- Addig nem, míg fel nem takarítod, amit csináltál! Ez mind a te hibádból történt.

- Huh! Nem én dobáltam szerteszét ezt a szaros süteményt!

Tudta, hogy rosszat szólt, amikor Sanji arckifejezése sötétté vált.

- Az én süteményem nem "szaros"! Folytasd a felmosást, és abba ne hagyd, amíg nem ragyog!

Érezte, hogy a lelke kicsit visszariad, és Luffy, Chopper és Usopp együttérzően pillantanak rá. Nem szólt többet, csak buzgón súrolni kezdte a legközelebbi foltot.

Az idő gyorsan telt, és Sanji kiment, hogy rágyújtson és megnyugodjon. A takarítás egy újabb játékba csapott át az idióta hármasnak, akik felengedtek most, hogy a konyha ördöge nem volt velük. Zoro elnézte őket, ahogyan különböző tisztítási stílusokat adnak elő, és megrázta a fejét, mire egy adag sütemény esett le a földre. Ó, észre sem vette, hogy a hajába is került belőle, és a karjai is fedve voltak vele. Ránézett a sütimaradványokra, a felmosást teljesen elfelejtette.

Vett egy mély levegőt, és megpróbálta megkülönböztetni egymástól a különböző illatokat. A sütemény sokkal jobban nézett ki tányéron, de az íze biztosan nem változott meg. Nagy, rózsaszín nyelve kíváncsian csusszant ki ajka közül, és gyorsan lenyalt egy darabot, mielőtt visszadugta volna a szájába.

- Ó... hűha... - Az a hülye szakács, hogy csinálta? Nem tudta megállni: újra megnyalta a karját, és újra, és újra...

- Hé, nézitek azt? - kuncogott Chopper.

- Miért néztek engem? - nézett rájuk rosszallóan.

- Shishishi, Zoro! Tejszínhab van az arcodon! - Luffy bugyután vigyorgott. - Finom, mi?

- Hm - kötekedett piros arccal; lenézett a karjára és újra megnyalta. Chopper és Luffy kuncogtak, Usopp a padlón fetrengve röhögött.

Az ajtó kinyílt, Sanji lépett be rajta dohányfüsstel a sarkában.

- HÉ! Barmok, folytassátok a... Mit csinálsz?

Mindannyian megdermedtek. Usopp arca elszörnyedt, mintha az apokalipszis közeledne, és Zoro nevetségesen nézett ki kinyújtott nyelvvel. Luffy nem hagyta abba a vigyorgást, Chopper pedig elbújt mögéje.

- Uhhhhh...

- Nagyon intelligens - forgatta meg a szemeit Sanji. - Tünés innen, összekoszolod a talajt, amit feltakarítottál.

- Én... Rendben. - Zoro megpróbálta összeszedni megmaradt méltóságát, és kimasírozott az ajtón.

Csak akkor fogta fel, hogy Sanji pici, valódi mosolyt küldött feléje, amikor elérte a fürdőszobát, és rá nem jellemzően, megtöltötte a kádat vízzel.

Meleg és nyugodt érzéssel a hasában ült bele a kádba. Szájában még mindig érezte a gyümölcsök és a sütemény ízét.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

- Megnézve! - mondta diadalmasan Chopper, és egy újabb sort pipált ki. A "Macskák - szőrlabdát köhögnek fel" rész át volt húzva, és helyébe a "Macskák - nyalogatják magukat" lett írva. - Mi a következő?

- Ehh... Úgy érzem, hogy a többi tesztelése halálhoz vezet. - A lövész idegességében izzadni kezdett. - És mindegyik összekapcsolódik.

- Igazad van. Együtt kellene leellenőrizni őket - bólintott az orvos.

- Nem, nem! Ezt a részét kellene először megcsinálnunk, és nagyon diszkréten! Valaki elveszítheti egy végtagját, ha nem vagyunk elég óvatosak! - Usopp arcán drámai könnyek csurogtak végig.

- Ó, igazad van... Tehát, ezt először, és ez közvetlenül kapcsolódik hozzá, de ez itt...

- Hé, talán csak meg kellene kérdeznünk? - emelte fel Luffy a fejét.

- NEEEEM! Ha az előtt kérdezzük meg, hogy megcsinálnánk, résen lenne! - húzta meg Usopp a kapitány piros mellényét.

- Ó, értem!

Luffy hirtelen egy kicsit szórakozottnak és elmélyültnek tűnt.

- Hé... Nem gondoljátok, hogy... Sanji valahogy kedveli Zorót?

...

...

- Ááááá.

- Kizárt.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Két nap telt el és semmi érdemleges nem történt. Csak a végtelen tenger volt, amit a kardforgató kimerítő edzése közben nézhetett a kilátóból. Aztán megfelelő ideig meditált, majd leugrott a fedélzetre aludni. Luffy és Usopp Frankyval halászott. Robin felolvasott Choppernek egy könyvből. A boszorkát sehol sem látta; feltételezte, hogy térképeket rajzol, mivel minden csöndes volt.

Elégedetten feküdt le a fűbe; törölközőjét az arcára rakta, és lassan elszundított.

Amikor Luffy megbizonyosodott arról, hogy első embere elaludt, az arca komollyá vált, ahogyan Usoppé is. Franky értetlenül nézett rájuk.

- Hé, öcskös, mi a baj? Hirtelen elkomolyodtál.

- Mi... meg fogunk halni... - mondta gyászosan Usopp, mire a kapitány bólintott.

- Valóban, de legalább jó ügy érdekében.

- Hé!?

- SHHH! - szóltak rá azonnal mindketten. - Ne ébreszd fel az alvó szupermacskát!

- Alvó SZUPER~macskát? - Franky körülnézett, és meglátta Zorót. - Mi, őt? Csináltatok valami még hülyébb dolgot az átlagostól eltekintve?

- Nem... még nem.

- Chooooo~ppeeerrr~! - kiáltotta Luffy, mire Usopp megütötte.

- NE KIABÁLJ!

- Most te kiabálsz...

- Igen, Luffy? Mi az? - ügetett hozzájuk a rénszarvas. Megkövült, amikor meglátta az arcukat.

- N-ne mondjátok! Mo-most csináljuk meg?!

- Miért ne? - vigyorgott Luffy. - Kezdjük meg a műveletet!

- Neeee~! - jajveszékelt a másik kettő.

- Elnézést! Mit csináltok? - kérdezte Franky.

- Nem mondhatjuk el neked! - mondta Luffy. - De beletartozik, hogy megszeretgetjük Zorót.

- Bármi is az, engem hadjatok ki - mondta azonnal, és tovább halászott. - Dilis alakok...

- Még te beszélsz! - Usopp cápafogakkal meredt rá.

Luffy akarta megcsinálni, és a másik kettőnek nem volt ellene kifogása.

Odasétált a férfihez, és egy ideig nézte őt, mielőtt lassan letérdelt melléje. A törölköző felé nyúlt... és felugrott, amikor Zoro motyogott valamit álmában, és megvakarta meztelen felsőtestét.

Ez nem állította meg Luffyt. Azért, hogy leteszteljék mind a három tulajdonságot a listáról, meg kell simogatnia a fejét kifejezetten azért, hogy megtudja "puha bundája van-e".

A maradék kettő a "dorombolás" és a "szereti a szeretgetést" volt.

De a francba, az a hülye törölköző útban volt! Zoro mély alvó volt, de minden alkalommal, amikor filctollal közelítették meg, felkelt és az árbocig kergette őket.

Egy jelképes villanykörte gyulladt fel a feje felett, és visszasétált Frankyhoz és a két fiatalabbhoz.

- Usopp, add ide a horgászbotot!

- He? Persze, tessék.

Luffy visszament, óvatosan beakasztotta a horgot a törölközőbe, majd távolabb sétált, miközben hagyta, hogy a zsinór meglazuljon. Amikor már messzire ért Zorótól, megrántotta a botot, amivel gyorsan lerántotta róla a törölközőt. Chopper és Usopp elrejtőztek Franky behemót teste mögé, és még Luffy is észrevette, hogy bent tartja a levegőt. Ez az új játék borzongással töltötte el.

Zoro felhorkant, és a hasára fordult, arcát a kezei közé temette, hogy kizárja a napfényt. Ebben a pillanatban nagyon is macskának nézett ki.

Luffy újra meg akarta próbálni, de Usopp visszatartotta.

- Még ne! Majdnem ébren van, engedd, hogy teljesen elaludjon!

A kapitány bólintott, Chopper szemei pedig csodálattól csillogtak.

- Olyan okos!

Leültek, fürkészve nézték a férfit, és Franky azon tűnődött, hogy vajon az intenzív nézés hatására nem fog-e felébredni vagy valami. Elkezdte zavarni őt, noha nem őrá irányult ez a figyelem.

- Most már jó lesz? - suttogta Chopper.

- Aha, azt hiszem - bólintott a kapitány. - Yosh~ Megyek is. - Odaosont Zoróhoz, és lekuporodott melléje. Árnyéka szerencsére mögötte volt, és elégedetten gondolta, hogy képes lesz megcsinálni, miközben kinyújtotta a karját, ujjai kiegyenesedtek...

Egy nyíló ajtó hangja és Sanji kellemetlen "mellorine~" kiáltása megdermesztette. A szakácsra meredt, aki kiszolgálta Robint kávéval. Nami nem akarta, hogy térkép készítés közben zavarják, ezért Sanji bölcsen távol tartotta magát tőle.

A szakács észrevette Luffyt a kardforgató mellett, és összehúzta a szemöldökét.

- Mit gondolsz mit csinálsz, Luffy?

A fiú szája elé tartotta az ujját.

- Shhh...

- Oi, marimo. - Sanji belerúgott a férfibe, és Luffy felnyögött.

- Sanji! Mindent elrontottál! - A kapitány visszadübörgött Frankyhoz, Usopphoz és Chopperhez.

Sanji nézte, ahogy elmegy, aztán visszafordította figyelmét Zoróra.

- Tudod, egész szépen beleolvadsz a környezetbe. Ha Luffy most nem lett volna itt, azt hittem volna, hogy a fű része vagy. - Semmi válasz. - Á, mindegy.

Leült, és engedte, hogy szeme céltalanul vándoroljon a széles háton és a lapockán, ami ütemesen emelkedett és süllyedt a légzésével. Egy kóbor fűszál tapadt a bőrére, és érezte a késztetést, hogy leszedje, valahogy úgy, mintha egy kis kenyérmorzsát látna a máskülönben makulátlanul tiszta konyhapulton. Levette, és látta, hogy a bőre megremeg, mint egy állatnak.

Miután eldobta a fűszálat, a kezét a hátán nyugtatta. Meleg volt, egy élő dolog, és érzett egy furcsa vágyat, hogy jobban felfedezze. Kíváncsi volt, hogy ez a szervezet, aminek a neve "Roronoa Zoro", valójában hogyan működik. Tudta, hogy alkohol kell hozzá, és minden nap szüksége volt emberfeletti gyakorlásra. Az alvási szokása sem normális: biztos volt benne, hogy a marimo egy elektromos kerítésen is el tudna aludni, ha nem esne le onnan. Ha pedig igen, akkor valószínűleg tovább aludna.

Gyorsan a fiúk felé nézett a fedélzet másik oldalán, majd az ujjait a hajába túrta. Meglepetésére sűrű volt és pont megfelelő struktúrájú; nem túl lágy, nem túl durva. Belefésült a kezével, ezzel kibogozva néhány kisebb csomót. Még azt sem bánta, hogy valamelyest ragadós.

- Hmmm - mormogta a marimo, és a morgás mély, elismerő dorombolásba ment át. Sanji felkuncogott. - Miiii... mit csinálsz, szakács...?

- Minek tűnik? Te szaros, túlméretezett kiscica - sértegette szeretettel. Zoro az oldalára fordult, és összegömbölyödött Sanji lába körül. Becsukta a szemét, és arcát a fekete lábhoz nyomta.

- Nem vagyok egy kurva macska... - mormogta.

- Akkor mi vagy, te zöld és növénykinézetű?

- Nem látod? - nézett rá. - Én egy nagy, vad tigris vagyok, és megeszlek, ha nem adsz enni. Growwwl.

- Még soha nem hallottad a mondást: ne harapd meg azt a kezet, amelyik etet? - emelte fel kérdőn a szemöldökét Sanji.

- Ne aggódj, nem a kezet harapnám meg. - A tekintetében volt valami ragadozó.

- Felrúgom a seggedet a sztratoszférába, te istenverte perverz.

Robin egy kézlegyintéssel becsukta a könyvét. A történet jó volt, noha kicsit szomorú, de élvezte. Körbenézve látta, hogy a fedélzet üres, kivéve a két férfit, akik a füvön hevertek. Franky nagyszerű munkát végzett, és most már neki is volt egy kis virágágyása a fentebbi fedélzeten.

Sarkak kopogását hallotta közeledni, és felnézve meglátta Namit. Kétségtelenül fáradt volt, és nagyot ásított.

- Hol van mindenki?

- A többiekről nem tudok semmit, de... - biccentett a fedélzet felé. Nami pislogott, és amikor a látnivaló rögzült az agyában, szájtátva megkövült. Robin megint kuncogott.

Merte azt állítani, hogy a két férfi aranyosnak és békésnek tűnt. A kardforgató a hátán feküdt, kezei kiterülve maga mellett, és a szakács rajta feküdt, jobb keze a saját arca alatt, a balt átvetette a kardforgatón, és leért a másik oldalán.

Amit megértett a kapitány és az ő bűntény partnerei tevékenységéből, hogy Zoro valami macskaféle lehet. Robin némiképp egyetértett: tényleg úgy néztek ki, mint az oroszlánok, akik szenderegnek a napsütésben.

A lista:

Macskák

- édes az illatuk V

- puha bundájuk van

- éles karmaik vannak V

- dorombolnak

- szeretik a szeretgetést

- megőrülnek macskamenta közelében V

- szundikálnak és csavarognak

- nem szeretik a vizet V

- játszanak a szalagokkal és labdákkal V

- szőrgombócot köhögnek fel X

- halat esznek V

- nyalogatják magukat V


End file.
